My Little Family
by qtpie9795
Summary: Jungkook x Jimin KookMin's story! BoyxBoy! RnR please! Baca saja, entar juga tau gimana ceritanya kkk #plak engga bisa bikin summary T.T


MY LITTLE FAMILY

KookMin Couple

Jungkook!Seme Jimin!Uke

.

.

.

.

"Kookie kau tidak ingin bangun eum?" tanya Jimin sambil mengelus pipi Jungkook penuh sayang. Jimin baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya sepuluh menit yang lalu dan masih melihat Jungkook tertidur sangat lelap membuat dirinya mengurungkan diri untuk membangunkan kelinci tidur ini.

"Eunghh lima belas menit lagi Chim!" erang Jungkook sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Baiklah!" setelah itu Jimin keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju ke ruang tengah.

 **-LEA-**

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia merasa haus dan ini sudah sore jadi Jungkook harus segera bergegas mandi tapi ia mengurungkan dirinya karena ia tidak melihat Jimin –istrinya–. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju keruang tengah akhirnya Jungkook menemukan Jimin sedang berada di dapur. Jungkook langsung menghampiri Jimin yang entah sedang apa berada di dapur dan Jimin sendiri masih belum sadar jika Jungkook sekarang sudah tepat berada di belakangnya.

 _ **Greb**_

Jungkook memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"E-eh Kookie kau mengagetkan ku!" ucap Jimin kesal sambil mengecrutkan bibirnya, Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah istri manisnya ini bertambah menjadi imut.

"Aigo begitu saja marah" goda Jungkook sambil mengusap bibir bawah Jimin. Jimin masih saja mengecrutkan bibirnya.

"Sedang apa Chim?" tanya Jungkook

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang masak eoh?" balas Jimin dengan malas dan dibalas kekehan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook memeluk Jimin semakin erat sambil menggoyangkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri, Jimin yang berada di rengkuhan Jungkook otomatis tubuhnya juga mengikuti gerak Jungkook kekanan dan kekiri.

"Kookie jangan mengganggu ku! Dan bisakan kau melonggarkan pelukanmu? Aku sesak!" ucap Jimin masih fokus dengan masakan yang ia buatnya.

"Baiklah nyonya Jeon" ucap Jungkook dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Mengapa memasak makanan sore hari? Biasnya juga malam Chim" tanya Jungkook

"Entahlah, aku lapar dan ingin memasak"

 **-LEA-**

Jungkook masih berada di posisinya memeluk Jimin dari belakang meskipun sudah Jimin marahi Jungkook tetap saja memeluk Jimin. Yah Jungkook itu memang keras kepala.

Jungkook mengecup leher putih Jimin yang jenjang yang seolah leher itu mengundang bibir Jungkook untuk mengecupnya atau berbuat lebih.

"Kookie~!" rengek Jimin sambil menggunakan nada yang manis. Heol, suaminya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Seharusnya Jimin sudah bisa menyelesaikan masakannya ini lima belas menit yang lalu tapi berkat gangguan Jungkook, Jimin jadi sedikit kesusahan untuk memasak dan mengulur-ulur waktu memasak Jimin.

 _ **Chu~**_

Lagi, Jungkook mengecup leher Jimin sambil sesekali mengendusi leher putih Jimin yang menggodanya berbuat yang iya-iya #plak.

Kecup hisap jilat. Kecup hisap jilat. Jungkook tidak tahan lagi dan juga Jimin memiringkan kepalanya membuat Jungkook leluasa menjelajahi setiap inci leher Jimin.

"Eunghh.." satu desahan keluar dari bibir plum milik Jimin. Jungkook yang menyadarinya langsung berhenti melakukan mari-mengecup-hisap-jilat-leher-Jimin/?

"Oh maafkan aku sayang! Dan tanda ini begitu manis berada di lehermu!" ucap Jungkook melihat tanda merah keunguan yang baru saja ia buat beberapa detik lalu.

"Kau memang mesum Kookie!" teriak Jimin dengan pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat yang sekarang sedang Jimin potong. Jungkook tertawa melihat tingkah lucu istrinya ini.

Jungkook mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan milik Jimin penuh sayang dengan kepalanya yang ia taruh di pundak Jimin membuatnya leluasa memandang wajah Jimin yang lucu dengan pipi gembulnya yang membuat wajah Jimin menjadi imut.

"Sayang?" panggil Jungkook.

"Ya?" jawab Jimin.

Jungkook mengelus perut Jimin yang berisi penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

"Bagaimana kabar bayi Jeon ini?" tanya Jungkook masih sambil mengelus perut bundar Jimin.

"Hihihii" tiba-tiba Jimin tertawa kegirangan Jungkook yang melihat Jimin tertawa hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bayi Jeon sedang menendang! Kau bisa merasakannya?" ucap Jimin imut sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan di taruhnya di bagian perut Jimin yang sedang ditendangi oleh Jungkook junior. *bingung bahasanya hhehe*

"Woahh benar Chim! Baby Jeon sedang menendang!" Ucap Jungkook sangat excited.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu bayi manis ini berada di gendonganku nantinya!" lanjut Jungkook.

"Aku pun juga Kookie.. Sebentar lagi, baby Jeon akan keluar. Kita tunggu dua bulan lagi ne.." ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum melihat perutnya yang besar.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuh Jimin dan kini Jimin menghadap ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook berlutut menjajarkan tinginya dengan perut Jimin. Jungkook mencium perut Jimin penuh sayang membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Hey baby Jeon! Cepatlah keluar dan melihat dunia ini menyapa mu! Appa menanti mu sayang~ Jangan nakal selama berada di kandungan eomma, arraseo? Jangan membuat eomma kesakitan" sekali lagi Jungkook mencium perut Jimin dan ini lebih lama. Jimin merasakan kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jimin tersenyum sekali lagi, ia menahan air matanya yang bisa saja mengalir kapan saja. Jimin terharu melihat Jungkook sangat manis tadi. Ouh Jimin jadi cengeng akhir-akhir ini.

Jungkook berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya dan menatap mata berair Jimin, ia mengusapnya dan mengecup kedua mata Jimin, turun ke hidung merah Jimin untuk mengecupnya, lalu mencium kedua pipi gembul Jimin yang memerah dan yang terakhir ia mengecup bibir plum Jimin penuh sayang.

"Chim aku menyayangimu, jaga anak kita baik-baik aku selalu ada di samping mu sayang dan jangan sampai kau kelelahan aku tidak suka melihat mu bekerja sendiri, kau bisa memanggilku jika kau butuh bantuan, arraseo?" Jimin menatap mata Jungkook dalam dan ia mengangguki perintah Jungkook tadi. Setelah itu mereka berdua tersenyum bersamaan dan kembali berpelukan menyalurkan kehangatan ketubuh mereka masing-masing.

Hah, biarkan calon appa dan eomma ini menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh pasangannya. Biarkan keluarga kecil ini menikmati matahari tenggelam yang terlihat di jendela di sebelah kanan mereka.

E-eh! Mungkin Jimin sudah melupakan masakannya yang ia buatnya tadi!

-END-

 **-LEA-**

 **-18.10.2015-**

* * *

Woah aku kembali lagi dengan cerita baru kkk :D maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin cerita Yoonmin /pout/ aku kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutin ceritanya, sebenernya udah ada 3 cerita tapi aku males banget buat nulisnya huhu T.T /bow/ tapi tenang saja aku bakalan ngelanjutin cerita YoonMin atau cerita ini secepatnya! Engga janji tapi wkwkw.

Oh iya, btw ini ceritanya aku buat karena tadi aku ngelihat di teel twitter rp aku ada yg kayak ngirim menfess di salah satu menfess otomatis gitu dan aku terinspirasi buat ngebikin ff dan langsung buka laptop terus langsung bikin biar engga kelupaan hehe :D dan aku bikin ini ff sambil nonton bola PERSIB vs Sriwijaya FC *lah aku suka nonton bola soalnya wkwk *gkadayangtanya. Dan ini ffnya aku buat ngebut _**tanpa edit.**_ Jadi MAAF JIKA MASIH BANYAK TYPO wkwk :D

Yasudah, sampai berjumpa di cerita aku selanjutnya~!

Masih ada yang belum kenal sama aku dan mau kenalan? #emangada cek profil aku aja ya, kalian bisa menghubungi ku lewat via-via disana #plak ngobrol atau saran ide cerita boleh kok hihihi^^

Annyeong~~ /lambai tangan bareng Jimin/


End file.
